Adventures of Minami Edogawa: The New Alias
by CoolKid94
Summary: PART TWO. When Heiji comes to town, it'll be that much harder for Minami to keep her secret! Too bad Heiji is a murder magnet, and Haibara is acting really weird. And since when was she interested in dolls?
1. Heiji's Phone Call of Doom

Sorry I took so long to put this up. I've been juggling several other projects along with this. To those who clicked on this, this is PART TWO of a series. You will need to read Part 1 first to understand the situation. It's entitled: _The Adventures of Minami Edogawa: The Second New Life_, and is accessible from my profile. Read it first and _then_ read this.

* * *

><p>For those of you who read the first part, here's a brief summary, that won't make sense unless you <em>have<em> actually read the first part:

Haibara tells Conan that she has an antidote for him, a permanent one. Conan takes it, but transforms into a girl. Conan takes the name Minami and begins her new life. Includes a shopping mall kidnapping, banana peels, and mad Kogoro.

* * *

><p>So anyways, Part 2 has now begun! This chapter introduces the new story arc, and also features the first appearance of Heiji! Also, Minami's adult form is offcially named, as I plan to have her show up eventually. And thanks to MirrorRai for suggesting the name.<p>

With that, enjoy the story!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Detective Conan in any way, shape, or form. All I own is the merchandise, not the licensing rights.

* * *

><p>Chapter One<p>

Two weeks after Minami had come to live with the Mouris, everything was starting to go back to normal. Minami had been an instant hit with everyone, and the 'cute little girl' factor made criminals forget about trying to keep themselves out of jail, and made apprehending them that much easier.

Minami was having as many boys coming on to her as girls had come onto Conan. She still remembered the first day of school vividly.

_Flashback – 2 weeks ago_

Minami was walking with Ai to school, separate from everyone else.

"Now I get to see a new student come into class," Ai teased. "It must be some kind of record for the same kid to be introduced to the same class twice in a school year."

"Shut up," Minami groaned. She was _not_ looking forward to school. Even for a girl, school would be boring.

"Minami-chan!" exclaimed a female voice. It belonged to Ayumi, who was rushing up with Mitsuhiko and Genta. They got an eyeful of Minami's backpack and school clothes and said, "You're going to our school now, Minami-chan? That's so AWESOME!"

They walked on the rest of the way like this, and Minami was dreading it even more.

_Later…_

"Class!" exclaimed Miss Kobayashi, as Class 1-B settled down for the day, "we have a new student today! Come in please!" She directed this last part at the door, and it soon opened to reveal Minami.

There were instant whispers going around. Minami ignored them and went to the front of the room. Miss Kobayashi wrote Edogawa Minami on the board, and said, "Class, this is Edogawa Minami-san. Please make her feel welcome! She's the sister of Conan-kun, who recently had to leave, so it should be easy to be friends! Now, where should you sit?"

Miss Kobayashi started looking around the room, but was interrupted by Minami asking, "Kobayashi-sensei, could I sit where Conan-niichan used to sit?"

"Uh, sure. Conan-kun sat next to Haibara-san. She's over there," She pointed at Ai, and Minami went and sat near her.

"I just _love_ role-reversal," said Ai teasingly.

"Shut up," muttered Minami.

_End Flashback_

The rest of that day had been as boring as ever. Minami was officially inducted into the Detective Boys that day at lunch, and she soon realized that she'd have to act like Ai to keep all the fanboys away. After all, she'd originally been a boy, and dating a boy would be as weird as dating a little kid would be.

Minami was walking home from school, alone, when she got a phone call. The call was from Conan's phone, and she got the bowtie out to answer.

"Hello?"

"Oh Kudo!" said a voice, with a thick Kansai accent. It was Hattori Heiji.

"Oh, Hattori. What's up?"

"I'm just checking on my best bud. I heard from Kazuha, who heard from your neechan, that 'Conan' moved to America. So how does it feel to be back as a teenager, huh?"

Minami was royally ticked off that Heiji had not called her out for talking in Conan's voice, when he thought that she was Shinichi. So she decided to get back at him.

"Actually, Hattori, I really _did_ move to America. No antidote yet. Mom and Dad found out that _Their_ headquarters are in America, so I moved over there to investigate. Haibara's staying in Japan to hold down the fort, and because all her research is there."

"Wait, you moved to America? Then how's Mouri going to solve cases? It'll be pretty obvious who's behind the 'Sleeping Kogoro' act when it's ending coincides with your leaving."

"Don't worry!" said Minami, "the act is still going strong! I actually found out recently that there's been a _third_ victim of APTX-4869."

"WHAT! There's been another victim of that Ahoutoxin?"

"It's _Apotoxin_. And yes, there's been another victim. My distant cousin actually."

"Your _cousin_? How come you've never mentioned him?"

"She lives in Hokkaido. Or she _did_. She moved to Tokyo to find me after she had a run-in with the Organization. I never mentioned her before because she lives so far away."

"Wait, your cousin's a _girl_?"

"Yeah. Her real name is Kudo Sakura. But after she shrank, she took over the 'Sleeping Kogoro' act. Her fake name is Edogawa Minami, and she's passing herself off as my sister. We look a LOT alike, so it hasn't been that hard. And she's gotten a good rep for solving cases, but as a girl, she never made the news as much as either of us ever did."

"Oh, OK," said Heiji.

"So, is there any other reason you wanted to talk to me?"

"Yeah, I was going to invite you and your neechan to Osaka, but I guess that's out of the question."

"Then why don't you and Kazuha come to Tokyo? You can meet Sakura, too."

"I'm game for that. So when are you gonna be back in Japan?"

"I…I don't know. Hopefully it'll be soon. So I'll talk to you later, OK?"

"Sure Kudo. Take care of yourself."

* * *

><p>So Heiji and Kazuha are coming to town! I apologize to those that weren't really a fan of those two appearing in this story, but after a lot of debate, I realized that their appearance was the best way to advance the story. The next chapter is an interim chapter, where I do some explaining, and there's some humerous dialogue. The two come to Tokyo in Chapter Three.<p>

To anyone reading, please read and review!


	2. You Lied?

Wow! I couldn't believe the overwhelming response to this! 4 Story Alerts, 4 Reviews, and 6 Favorite Story Alerts, all in less than 24 hours! I'm really amazed!

Anyways, this chapter is an interim chapter, but it contains very humerous dialogue between Conan and Haibara, as well as Ran and Kogoro.

In response to questions posed in the reviews (I shall omit pennames, but you know who you are):

1. The whole girly gadgets issue is solved in this chapter.

2. I'm not planning on having any Heiji/Minami romance. It would ruin later parts, in which Heiji will not appear often.

3. Conan didn't tell Heiji the truth b/c he got mad when Heiji didn't put two and two together during the phone conversation. He was so set on wanting Shinichi to be an adult, he didn't notice Conan's kid voice.

In the future, if you have a legit question to ask about the story, I'll post responses in the next chapter. Reviews about my writing style and how you like the story will be answered via PMs, if I deem it necessary.

With that, enjoy the chapter!

* * *

><p>Chapter Two<p>

That night, Minami was eating dinner with Ran and Kogoro when the phone rang. Ran went over to answer it.

"Mouri Detective Agency. Oh, Kazuha-chan! Yeah. Sure. OK. Yeah, I miss him. OK. Saturday, then? Sure, see you then!"

Ran hung up and sat back down.

"So what'd the Osaka girl want?" asked Kogoro, clearly hoping that it was just chatter.

"Oh, Kazuha-chan just said that she and Hattori-kun would be coming to visit on Saturday! And they'll be staying overnight!"

Kogoro groaned audibly. "Again? I was hoping they'd stay away for longer this time. That Eye for an Eye case made my head hurt!"

"Dad, your head hurt because you came home and chugged four beers!" said Ran irritably.

"Who's 'Hattori-kun' and 'Kazuha-chan' Ran-neechan?" asked Minami, as technically she shouldn't know who they were.

"Oh, they're our friends from Osaka!" said Ran. "Hattori Heiji-kun is the famous High School Detective of the West. Toyama Kazuha-chan is his childhood friend, and is a close friend of mine, too."

"I see. Just like Shinichi-niichan, then. Are Heiji-niichan and Kazuha-neechan dating yet, then?"

"Hmph," muttered Kogoro. "I've said it before and I'll say it again. A wannabe detective and a detective's daughter are NOT a good match."

"Oh? And why not, Dad?" asked Ran, obvious venom in her voice.

Kogoro immediately backtracked. "I'm just saying that two people who fight all the time won't do well together. Take me and your mother for instance…"

"So THAT'S why! You don't like all the fighting! Well, let me remind you who always _started_ the fights!"

Ran and Kogoro continued to bicker, but Minami tuned them out. She finished eating and went away.

_The next day – Friday_

"You lied."

"Yeah."

"And you expect me to go along with this? Who do you think I am?"

"Please, Haibara. It'll be worth it to see the look on his face when he finally puts two and two together."

"…Fine. Hakase and I will play along. But if this backfires on you, Kudo-kun, then you are _not_ dragging us down with you."

"Thanks, Haibara! So why did you call me over today?"

Minami was over at Agasa's house with Ai. She'd told him to come over after school for some reason, but the whole Heiji issue had sidetracked them.

"Actually, Kudo-kun, I think I've isolated the reason why I thought what you took was the antidote."

"And why is that?"

"When I tested the pill on the lab rats, I never checked the genders after they ingested it. I simply looked to see if they grew in size or not. When they did, and didn't turn back, I assumed it was the antidote."

"Why did they grow then?" asked Minami curiously.

"All the rats I tested on were female. When they turned into males, their respective body sizes grew, as male rats are larger than female rats. That's why I never realized it."

"I guess that makes…some amount of sense," said Minami.

"Yeah. So now I have _two_ antidotes to make. Now if you don't mind, I'll get back to it. By the way, which antidote would you want first?"

"The original APTX antidote," said Minami at once. "Even living as a teenage girl would be better than living as a little boy."

"Suit yourself," said Ai, turning away. Suddenly, Agasa-hakase came in with some weird looking devices.

"Here you are, Shinichi!" said Agasa, giving Minami the devices. "I've made some adjustments to your old gadgets so they won't look the same." He handed Minami a necklace, a pink pair of shoes, and a stylish belt with a huge buckle. Agasa began to explain what everything was. "This necklace here is just your voice-changing bowtie in a new form. I also made you a girly pair of Power-Kick Shoes. I also changed the color and design of your Ball-Dispensing Belt. They'll help you keep your cover."

"What about my old glasses?"

Agasa took out a pair of sunglasses, obviously made for little girls, as the frames were bright pink. "I took a pair of sunglasses and included all the old functions of your old glasses. However, I tweaked them a little. The lenses _look_ real, but in reality they're clear. You can see through them just like regular glasses. I think you'll find them just as useful as your old ones. "

"Thanks, Hakase!" exclaimed Minami, as she took the refined gadgets and stowed them away. "You're a lifesaver!" She thanked him again and soon left.

* * *

><p>Heiji and Kazuha next chapter! I haven't finished this story, and I have a HUGE English midterm due next week, so do NOT expect the fast updates to continue. And don't complain; it's not my fault, it's the fault of the school system for assigning difficult projects that take up all my time.<p>

As of now, I only have through chapters 3&4 outlined, so your reviews about where you want the plot to go will inspire me more than they have in some of my other stories. So be sure to review and make your thoughts known.


	3. Heiji and Kazuha

First Heiji and Kazuha chapter! It's kind of funny, kind of not, so you'll just have to live it. I've also been planning the first crime! It'll occur through Chapters 4-6, and I have the gist of it already planned out. I just have to throw in a motive and make Kazuha jealous of Minami. Any ideas?

Well, enjoy this chapter as best you can!

* * *

><p>Chapter Three<p>

The next day, Saturday, Ran, Kogoro, and Minami went to greet Heiji and Kazuha, who were scheduled to arrive on the Shinkasen at 9:00.

"Ran-chan!" exclaimed a voice. They all turned to see Kazuha rushing towards them, accompanied by Heiji, who was looking around, as if expecting to see something interesting.

"Kazuha-chan!" exclaimed Ran, waving at her friend. Kazuha and Heiji soon came up, and they started making their way out of the station.

Suddenly, Kazuha noticed Minami. "By the way, who's the little girl, Ran-chan?"

"Oh, that's right, you haven't met her yet! Kazuha-chan, Hattori-kun, this is Edogawa Minami-chan. She's the little sister of Conan-kun."

Kazuha bent down until she was at eye level with Minami and said, "She's so cute!" She hugged Minami, and Minami just went along with it. She noticed Heiji looking at her with interest.

Kazuha let her go and said, "By the way, where's Conan-kun anyways?"

Ran suddenly looked sad. She said, "Conan-kun got taken home to America to live with his parents."

"Huh. They take one, but ditch the other. I'd like to see the parents that did something like _that_," said Heiji. Minami knew that Heiji didn't mean a word of what he said, but he was obviously trying to stay in character, since he thought she didn't know he knew about her.

Minami made a face at him and said, "I _like_ being in Japan! It's _so_ cool! Ran-oneesan is cool, too!" She made a show of hugging Ran around the ankles.

After prying Minami loose, Ran asked, "So, what do you two want to do while you're here?"

"We could see Tokyo Tower," remarked Heiji.

"I wanted to go swimming!" exclaimed Kazuha.

"Idiot, we could've gone swimming in Osaka!"

"But we have the Tsutenkaku, which is just as good as Tokyo Tower!"

Heiji and Kazuha continued arguing, but Kazuha eventually got her way. Kogoro and Ran split up from the other three to go get their swim stuff from home, while Minami led the other two to the swimming complex.

"You don't wear glasses, Minami-chan," remarked Kazuha. She and Heiji had remained quiet so far, and Kazuha had felt the need to break the silence.

"Yeah, unlike Conan-niichan, I don't need them. I have perfect vision!" Minami said proudly.

"So, little girl," said Heiji, "just how close are you to your niichan, anyways?"

"Not very. We act alike, so our parents had to split us up to keep us from fighting."

The other two were interrupted from speaking by a certain disturbance. Or rather _three_ small disturbances.

"Minami-chan!" cried three young voices.

'So much for a perfect day,' thought Minami irritably.

"Hi guys!" said Minami, turning around to see Ayumi, Mitsuhiko, and Genta running towards her. Ai was trailing behind. All four were carrying duffel bags.

"Hi Minami-chan!" said Ayumi again. She fell in step beside Minami, and the other three soon joined her.

"Why are you all here?" asked Minami. "Wait, don't answer that. You all are on your way to go swimming, right?"

"AMAZING Minami-chan!" said Ayumi happily. "You're just like Conan-kun!"

"Yes, she is," said Heiji, eyeing Minami. "That's weird considering you two _didn't_ grow up together."

"Maybe it's the genes," said Mitsuhiko.

"What are genes?" asked Genta. "Is that a type of fish?"

"No!" laughed Mitsuhiko. "Genes are what make a person look and act the way they do. Family members have similar genes, and act alike. Which is why Conan-kun and Minami-chan act the same!"

Heiji and Kazuha had to work _very_ hard not to laugh at the awestruck looks on Ayumi and Genta's faces. Minami and Ai were too used to Mitsuhiko acting smart for his age to care. But then Minami realized that she didn't really know him very well in her 'Minami' persona.

So she said, "Mitsuhiko-kun, you're so smart!" She feigned a look of wonder, and it was Ai's turn to hide a smirk.

"Oh, I know a thing or two!" said Mitsuhiko, embarrassed. Internally, he was happy a girl had complimented him.

"Sorry to break up you lovebirds, but we're here," said Heiji.

"Wait, we're going to the same pool?" remarked Ai suddenly.

"I guess so," said Minami. Just then, Ran arrived, with Kogoro in tow.

"I'm sorry it took so long!" said Ran. "Dad was being a bother, and it took forever to get everything! Anyways, here's your bathing suit, Minami-chan!"

Ran handed Minami a child-sized bathing suit, a one-piece. When Minami had gone shopping with Yukiko, Ai had insisted on a one-piece, because if anyone saw the gunshot scar on her stomach, people might put two and two together and realize she was Conan.

With that, the guys and girls split up to go into the locker rooms to change. It was when Minami went in that she suddenly realized she was in TROUBLE.

* * *

><p>Uh-oh, a cliffhanger! What might happen? Maybe a murder? Who knows? Look forward to the next chapter, where Heiji and Minami have their first meeting and Heiji tells Minami he knows who she is.<p> 


	4. Heiji Meets Minami

I guess the last cliffhanger was a little TOO easy to solve. Oh well.

My apologies for the late update; college crap is taking up most of my time.

* * *

><p>Response to Reviews:<p>

1. The gunshot scar is from Vol. 25-26, as you guessed. Anime fans know it as the Desperate Revival arc.

2. Yes, the cliffie involved the locker rooms. Look forward to it below!

* * *

><p>Chapter Four<p>

"Kudo-kun," said Ai, "I'm as comfortable as you are right now. Just don't go ogling anyone, or the story of a lesbian kid will be all over the news."

Minami realized she was right. "I call dibs on the toilet stall," said Ai. She took her stuff and went inside, her attitude clearly indicating that she didn't want Minami to see her changing.

Ran, Kazuha, and Ayumi started stripping down and changing, but oddly, Minami's face didn't turn red, nor did she get a nosebleed.

'It must be these hormones. When I became a girl, I took on girly hormones, and I don't like girls anymore. This means…oh crap.' Minami realized the horrible truth: the longer she stayed a girl, the more likely she'd develop a crush on a _guy_. But at least she didn't care about changing in front of the other girls. She quickly changed and excused herself out to the pool.

When the other girls finished and went out on the deck, they were greeted by three guys ogling them. Heiji's jaw had dropped after catching a glimpse of Kazuha in her bikini, and Mitsuhiko and Genta were watching Ai and Ayumi. Minami was happy that she wasn't the center of attention for once.

Ran, ignoring a bunch of random guys ogling her, went to find Kogoro, who she noticed wasn't with the others. However, Kogoro was just in the Jacuzzi, and was alone, which was weird, but Ran was just glad that he wasn't eyeing any women for a change.

They spent the morning just hanging out in the pool. They all had a fun time. Heiji kept eyeing Minami throughout the morning, and eventually he decided to befriend her.

"Say, ojusan," said Heiji, coming up next to Minami, while she was taking a break in a corner of the pool, "your name's Minami, right?"

"Yeah!" said Minami cheerfully. She put her guard up, in case Heiji had something sneaky in mind.

"So you're that bozu's sister, huh?"

"Yeah, Heiji-niichan!" said Minami again.

"But I know a little something about Conan-kun that the others don't. He doesn't _have_ a sister. So who are you?"

Heiji was enjoying the look playing across Minami's face at this. "Wh...what do you mean, Heiji-niichan? Of course I'm Conan-niichan's sister!"

"You can drop the act. Kudo already filled me in on who you are, _Kudo Sakura_."

Minami faked a look of horror, before sighing and said, "So you know, huh? How much do you know, Hattori-san?"

"Your real name is Kudo Sakura. You're Kudo's cousin. You've lived in Hokkaido for your whole life, and hardly ever saw him. You're a brilliant detective in your own right, but a lot more modest than Kudo. And we both know you had a run-in with those guys in black, which is why you're like this now: small."

"That's Shinichi for you: complete and detailed. He talked a lot about you, too, Hattori-san."

"Figures. So we're friends now?"

"Colleagues," said Minami. They both shook on it, before diving into the pool as one.

At lunch an hour later, they were all eating their food happily. Heiji and Minami ended up sitting next to each other, as proof of their 'new' friendship. Heiji was enjoying having 'Kudo' near him again, even though it wasn't _his_ Kudo. Kazuha was eyeing Minami jealously, so Minami got up and sat next to Ai instead.

They were just finishing lunch when suddenly there was a loud scream.

* * *

><p>All right, the first case! Guess what it'll be be: an argument, a murder, etc. Oh, and unless you don't mind a bunch of unnamed characters, I need four Japanese names: 3 guys, 1 girl. (I suck at making names in English, let alone Japanese.)<p>

The next update might take a while, because I'm still not satisfied with my plan for the case. It still needs a few tweaks, and my school's Fall Break is OVER. So please bear with me; I will update, I promise! It just might take some time is all.


	5. Murder at the Local Pool: The Case

The first case of Part Two is finally here! I've split it over multiple chapters, so expect more later. And no, it's a murder, not a snake. Sorry!

I'd also like to thank Kyuubi no Tenshi for the OC names.

* * *

><p>Chapter Five<p>

Apparently, a lifeguard, a Mr. Kato, had dived into the shallow end of the pool, and had hit his head. The blow had killed him immediately, and his girlfriend screamed when he started bleeding everywhere. The other lifeguards were also in shock.

Heiji and Minami dropped their food and went to investigate and haul the victim out.

"Strange," said Minami thoughtfully, "if he was a trained lifeguard, then wouldn't he know where and where not he should dive?"

"Yeah," said Heiji. "Even a fool knows not to dive into three feet of water. It's obviously foul play. The likely suspect is one of the other three lifeguards."

Ten minutes later, Detective Takagi and Assistant Inspector Sato arrived.

"Hattori-san!" exclaimed Takagi when he saw Heiji. "So we have a murder?"

"Yeah," said Heiji. "According to the victim's three friends," Heiji pointed at them, "the victim was a lifeguard at this pool, and was a former Olympic swimmer. Supposedly, he dived off of his chair and into the shallow end of the pool."

"There was no one else around?" asked Sato.

"No. The other three lifeguards were scattered around the pool at their stations."

Kogoro suddenly blurted out, "I know who the murderer is!" Pointing at one of the lifeguards, he said, "The murderer is YOU Tanaka-san! You're the person who sat on the victim's lifeguard chair right before the victim. When it was time to rotate, you put something on the chair that would affect the victim after he'd been sitting there a while."

"That's absurd!" exclaimed the guard. "Besides, we don't rotate! We sit in the same chair for the entirety of our shift!"

"Is that so…" said Kogoro meekly.

Minami and Heiji both shook their heads and went off to investigate the scene. Heiji went to examine the corpse while Minami checked out the lifeguard's chair.

Heiji, looking at the victim, noticed several things right off the bat. The corpse had obviously been hit pre-mortem by something, likely the bottom of the pool, as he had blunt head trauma. The cause of death wasn't drowning, as there was no foam around his mouth and nose. This meant that something else had made him jump. Then Heiji saw something that was odd for this type of corpse to have…

Minami, checking out the tower, didn't see anything out of the ordinary. 'It's just an ordinary tower.' She climbed up to the seat. 'Wow, it's fifteen feet in the air!' she thought, looking down at the pool below. There was a seat, an empty cup holder, and an umbrella, which was folded because the pool was indoors. Nothing suspicious. On the way back down, she saw something she'd missed on the way up. It was a brown stain on the uppermost rung. 'This is…coffee?' She looked down and saw a Styrofoam cup, which had leaked coffee all over the deck. 'Now why would that be there?'

Heiji and Minami rejoined the others. After confirming with each other their observations, all they needed was who did it and the motive.

Takagi and Sato were questioning the suspects. There were three; two guys, one girl, all three were lifeguards at the pool, and the girl, Mizuki-san, had been dating the victim. All three had been in other parts of the room, and hadn't been near the victim.

Mizuki-san was giving her testimony. "Well, the only thing I gave him was his coffee earlier. I always give him a cup of coffee halfway through our shift."

"Ah-hah!" exclaimed Kogoro, "you're the murderer! You put some kind of poison in his cup of coffee which caused him to panic upon ingesting it and fall and strike his head on the bottom of the pool!"

"But, Mouri-san," said Takagi, "there wasn't any poison found in the cup."

"Really?" said Kogoro, embarrassed again. He began muttering to himself about various tricks the culprit could've used.

"Sato-keiji?" asked Minami.

Sato looked down at her and said, "Oh, who are you little girl?"

"I'm Edogawa Minami-desu! Sato-keiji, was there…" Sato leaned in close to hear what Minami was saying, since she was whispering so low.

"Yeah, we thought it was odd!" exclaimed Sato. "But we thought that maybe…" She continued to speak, but Minami tuned her out.

Ai came up to her and said, "Have you solved this mystery, Kudo-kun?"

"Yes. The murderer pulled off an impressive feat, but now his number is up."

* * *

><p>It took a while to come up with a decent murder case, as well as the cause, the trick, etc. I tried my best at emulating a real DC case, but please let me know if you find something weird. Oh, and please review. Reviews are good. No reviews=lack of willpower. So thanks to those that review.<p> 


	6. Murder at the Local Pool: The Resolution

Gah! Has it really been almost a MONTH since I've updated? To everyone, please accept my apologies for this. I've been working on a fantasy story for school, and it's been taking up most of my time. I've actually had this chapter worked out for a while, but I completely forgot!

To those of you that haven't been turned off by the late update, please enjoy the story!

* * *

><p>Chapter Six<p>

Minami quickly conferred with Heiji about how to share the details of the case, and a minute later, the Sleeping Kogoro had appeared.

"Ah, Mouri-san!" exclaimed Takagi. "Does this mean that you and Hattori-san have solved the case?"

"Indeed it does," said Minami, emulating Kogoro's voice with the necklace.

"We know who killed him and how it was done," said Heiji.

"Really? Who was it?" asked Takagi.

"First allow us to explain how it was done," said Heiji. "First, the victim and the three suspects arrived at the pool this morning to begin their shifts. Kato-san went to his chair and began his duties, and the other three did, too. Then halfway through the shift, Mizuki-san brought the victim his coffee."

"Then Mizuki-san really IS the murderer!" exclaimed Tanaka.

"No, she isn't," said Minami. If she had wanted to kill him, she would've done it in a more discreet way. Besides there was no poison in the coffee. What the murderer did was simple. They took the Styrofoam cup the coffee would be placed in and poked a small hole in the bottom. Then they covered it with toilet paper. Over time, the coffee seeped through the toilet paper and out of the cup."

Heiji continued, "Kato-san first noticed this when he went to take a drink out of his cup. The cup might have a straw, but he had to hold it in his hand to drink out of it. Then he noticed the hot coffee spilling out all over his hand. He panicked and dropped the cup, which rolled off his chair and fell onto the hard deck below, where the lid popped off and the coffee spilled all over the deck."

"Kato-san wanted immediate first aid for his burned hand, so he immediately tried to get down. That was where the murderer's plan came into effect. The hole in the bottom of the cup holder is positioned right over the topmost rung on the ladder. When the coffee leaked out when in the holder, it went all over that rung. The panicked Kato-san attempted to do something unsafe and went down the ladder where he was facing the pool rather than the ladder."

"As you can imagine, he slipped on the coffee and came down on his butt hard on the hard metal rung. Now, Takagi-keiji, what would you do in this situation?"

"What would I do? I'd probably…AHH!"

"It seems you know then," continued Heiji. "The victim attempted to stand up again. But when he was so far up in the air, and was unsteady, he fell off the ladder and into the pool, where he hit his head and died instantly."

"Then who's the murderer?" asked Sato.

"The murderer," said Minami, "is YOU Yamamoto-san!"

"That's preposterous!" said the accused man. "You have no proof whatsoever of this!"

"Oh really?" said Heiji. "Then would you mind telling us why you didn't shout out when you saw Kato-san's plight?"

"What do you…mean?" he asked confusedly.

"Your chair is directly across from the victim's," said Heiji. "You had a prime view of the scene, but you said nothing. Why was that?"

"I wasn't paying attention, that's why!" exclaimed Yamamoto. There wasn't anyone in my part of the pool, so I was resting my eyes. Why do you insist I…"

"Ah-le-le!" came a sudden voice. Everyone spun around to see Minami. She had opened up Yamamoto's bag and had pulled out… "Ojisan, why did you bring a video camera to work today? It might get wet!"

"Ah, well, I..." said the man.

"Oh, I see!" said Minami, "you brought it to record the murder. But ojisan, how did you know to bring the camera if you didn't know the murder would happen?"

"Tch!" said Yamamoto. He pushed past Heiji and bolted towards the door. But…

SLIP

"Looks like your karate won't be needed this time, Ran-chan," said Sato, as Yamamoto was pulled out of the pool, where he had slipped and KO'd himself.

"I'll get those &$% kids if it's the last thing I do!" roared the man. Takagi took him away, and Sato spoke to Heiji and Minami.

"Ah Hattori-kun!" she exclaimed. "I guess we're indebted to you all again for helping capture another culprit."

"Oh, it was nothing!" said Heiji at once. "Occhan and I were glad to help!" he said, motioning to Kogoro that was just waking up from Minami's sleeping dart.

"You know, Minami-kun," said Sato, leaning down so she was at the same height as her, "you need to be more careful. You never know what might happen if a criminal decides to take his wrath out on you rather than running away."

"Oh, I know, Sato-keiji," said Minami cheerily. "I can take care of myself. I'm a big girl now!"

"So I see," said Sato, trying hard not to laugh, "but do try and remember what I told you, OK?"

"Sure, Sato-keiji!"

The police left, and Minami and Co. decided to leave, too, as the murder kept them from wanting to swim anymore.

* * *

><p>I'm pretty proud of this scenario. It took a while to tweak it to where it was fairly OK. It even looks like a DC case, meaning that the trick is something completely ridiculous and can only occur under certain circumstances, which only happen at the time of the murder. But oh well. I hope you enjoyed the ridiculousness of it.<p>

Next chapter starts the second half of this part of the story. It'll have a load of humor, too. Also, I would just like to point out that this story follows the manga version of events, so there will be manga spoilers in the next few chapters (aka. new character(s)). I already put one in with the 'Eye for and Eye' case or the 'Illusion Case', so hopefully you all are manga literate. If not, then you can read the next chapter, but the chapter after that will have to wait for you to read until after the new year and the anime plot progresses. Sorry about that. :)

I also thank everyone for your reviews last time. They meant a lot to me, but I just couldn't find time to update, and that was because I was juggling multiple projects, and I had to write the conclusion for the murder. So no hard feelings, right? *hides to avoid angry mob*


	7. Haibara's Help

Transition chapter. Been busy with schoolwork, so I'm finding less and less time to update. But the update is here. Includes case aftermath, the DBs getting told off by Haibara, and interesting dialogue. Not to mention OOCness. Have fun!

* * *

><p>Chapter Seven<p>

"Swimming with Shinigamis was NOT how I envisioned spending today," muttered Ai as all of them were on the train heading back towards Beika. Unfortunately, Minami heard.

"Oi! If you keep that up, people are going to put two and two together!"

"I see you've befriended Hattori-kun. Just be careful. He found out your identity last time, and he can find it out again. And if that happens, don't expect me to back you up or shield you from the laughter."

"I didn't expect you to," said Minami irritably. "Oh, and I found out something…interesting about my…condition."

"What? Are you having problems controlling your hormones again?"

"No, it's just the opposite. In the locker room earlier, I…I didn't feel any anxiety about changing in front of the others. I wasn't looking forward to seeing them either."

"That IS weird," agreed Ai, thinking. "My diagnosis: the extra X chromosome has made you attracted to guys. I guess we won't have to worry about you ogling girls, then."

"But that's the whole problem!" Minami said shrilly. "I'm a _guy_ in the body of a _girl_. I don't know how to handle any of this. What I'm saying is that…"

"What you're saying is that you need my help in adjusting. Well, isn't this priceless. The Great High School Detective Sakura Kudo asking _me_ for help? Where's my camera…"

"So, will you help me or not?" Minami asked again.

"Considering that I'm the only one that _can_, unless you plan on telling someone else the truth, I don't really have a choice, do I now? You can take that as a 'yes'," she added when she saw Minami's confused look.

"Thank you, Haibara-san!" said Minami loudly, hugging Ai tightly like any normal girl would.

As a person that disliked physical contact, Ai considered rudely pushing Minami away, but she instead decided to begin Minami's training as soon as possible.

XXX

Heiji's POV

'That girl, Minami, no Sakura, is very…weird for a girl,' thought Heiji, watching the interaction between Minami and Ai. He couldn't hear what they were saying of course, but from the looks on their faces, it was a serious conversation.

By no means did Heiji consider himself the expert on girls. After all, Kazuha surprised him all the time. He still couldn't figure out why she had been so cold to him when they had returned to Osaka after the illusion case, where he had learned about Kudo's confession to Ran in London, but he didn't think about that. He had a new mystery to solve: the mystery of Minami Edogawa.

When they disembarked at Beika Station, Minami and Ai exchanged a few words with each other before Minami turned to Ran and told her, "Ran-neechan, I'm going over to Hakase's place for a few hours."

"What?" exclaimed Ran. "But Kazuha-chan and Hattori-kun just got here! Besides, it's getting late."

"It's only 2:00 Ran-neechan," said Minami simply. "I've got plenty of time."

"Eh!" came three voices suddenly, "you're going over to Hakase's house? We wanna go! We wanna go!"

"You can't!" said Ai loudly. "I have something to show to Edogawa-k…san alone. You three can't come."

"AWW!" they complained. "Well, see you guys then," said Ayumi, and the three of them ran off somewhere to go play, all three looking dejected.

"That was kind of mean Ai-chan," commented Ran. "You should probably apologize later."

"It's all right," said Ai, "They're used to it by now. Yoshida-san didn't cry, right? So there's no problem. It won't lessen their opinion of either me or Edogawa-k..san."

"Oi! Pick one honorific and stick with it!" said Minami in a hushed tone.

"Come on Minami-chan!" said Ai in an out of character fashion. She tugged on Minami's arm and Minami reluctantly went along.

'There's something fishy going on around here,' thought Heiji to himself. He was tempted to follow, but Ran and Kazuha dragged him off, along with Kogoro, who had an ear bud in his ear and was listening to the horse races and wasn't paying attention to anything going on around him.

XXX

_Agasa's House_

"Well, Kudo-kun, you wanted to know what it's like to be a girl. Well, I'm here to tell you. Welcome to 'How to be a Little Girl 101'".

'Right, I forgot she's already been to college,' thought Minami irritably. 'Plus, it's really not like Haibara to be so enthusiastic about this type of thing. What's _up_ with her all of a sudden?'

Ai began her lesson. "First rule: Small girls are petite. Small girls are cute. If you don't emulate these things then you'll stick out like a sore thumb."

'And what about _you_?' thought Minami darkly.

"Second rule: Watch your tongue. Little girls do not know high-end language or difficult kanji. You must adjust your lifestyle so that you don't seem as smart as you are."

Minami had had enough. "Oi! Will you quit telling me stuff I already know and just get on with it?"

Ai leveled a glare at Minami and said, "Do you want me to do this or not? If you do, you'll just have to bear with me. If you can't do that, then you'll have to find out on your own."

'Great,' thought Minami irritably. Just what have I gotten myself into now?'

* * *

><p>Haha! Heiji's getting suspicious! And why is Haibara acting so weird? Find out next time!<p>

Note: I have decided that when Haibara is talking to Conan, she addresses him as either Edogawa-kun or Kudo-kun. As Minami, it's either Edogawa-san or Sakura-san. If you're confused, ask.

Next chapter features a character that won't appear in the anime until at least the end of January, probably later. So if the word 'Sera' doesn't ring any bells, you need to either read the manga or hold off until later.

Also, this part of the story takes place before the end of the Bourbon arc and the the File 800 stuff being serialized right now. Part 3 will probably take place after it.


	8. Revenge on Suspicious Heiji

Whoa, the next chapter is already out? And it's long? You know what that means: WINTER BREAK IS HERE! This means my free time has just increased exponentially, so faster updates will probably start happening.

This chapter introduces a currently manga-only character. As I said last chapter, if you are anime-only, you will either need to wait on reading this, or risk spoilers.

Also, this chapter includes some hilarity, ridiculousness, and major OOCness. All this is deliberate and is part of the story. It's not accidental, nor is it permanent. What do I mean? Read on!

Note: I have also started listing names, starting with this chapter, as [given name] [surname]. In other words, Shinchi is now Shinichi Kudo instead of Kudo Shinichi. Haibara is now referred to as 'Haibara' instead of 'Ai' because more people will recognize her that way.

* * *

><p>Chapter Eight<p>

"I'm home!"

"Oh, hello, Minami-chan! Did you have fun with Ai-chan?"

"Sure Ran-neechan!" Minami didn't add that she had been bored to death earlier and wished that she could've performed a disappearing act.

"Oh, hey, it's the little girl you were telling me about!" came a voice. A happy voice. A voice that belonged to _female_ high school detective Masumi Sera.

Sera was sitting on the couch in the office with Heiji, Kazuha, Ran, and Sonoko while Kogoro was sitting behind the desk reading a paper and looking thoroughly bored. Minami took that to mean that the horse races weren't on.

"Uh, who are you?" asked Minami politely.

"Oh I'm sorry, I haven't introduced myself!," said Sera, getting up and squatting down in front of Minami. "I'm Masumi Sera, a classmate of Ran-chan and Sonoko-chan. I'm also a high school detective!"

"Pleased to meet you Masumi-neechan!" said Minami, and they shook hands.

"Say, Ran-chan tells me you're a bit of a detective yourself!"

"A…a bit. I take after Conan-niichan, or so Father says," said Minami, rubbing the back of her head in mock embarrassment.

Sera went to go sit back on the couch, and Minami went and squeezed between Sonoko and Ran.

"You know what's weird, though?" said Sera, as if she was thinking about something, "I've never seen that guy living in Kudo-kun's house _once_."

'Yipe! Dangerous territory!' thought Minami in horror. 'Got to change the subject…'

"Oh, you mean Okiya-san?" asked Ran. "He's a bit on the quiet side, but he's actually quite intelligent. He's also good at martial arts and self-defense."

"Maybe I'll go and meet him some day," said Sera matter-of-factly.

Minami suddenly started squirming to be let down and then shouted, "Ran-neechan, I'm HUNGRY! I want to eat food!"

Ran giggled before asking, "So what do you want to eat, Minami-chan?"

"Curry with lemon pie for dessert!"

Ran looked suddenly startled. "That's an…odd combination. And they were two of Conan-kun's favorite foods. Not to mention Shinichi…"

"Well, Mom says we _do_ act alike…" said Minami.

"True. And Conan-kun acts like Shinichi. But still…lemon pie…"

Minami noticed Heiji looking at her inquisitively, so she said, "You don't have to if you don't want to, Ran-neechan."

"Oh, it's alright. It's around that time anyways." Ran went off to make the food Minami had requested, leaving an open spot on the couch, which Minami immediately took.

"What did you discuss with Ai-chan, Minami-chan?" asked Kazuha.

"Oh, we played house, tried on dresses, and had some girl time," Minami replied cheerfully.

"So why did you sent the others away?" asked Heiji. "That other girl, Ayumi, would've liked to play too. And those guys would've _loved_ to see you guys in dresses." His voice took on a teasing tone, which Minami ignored.

"Ai-chan didn't want to be ogled," said Minami simply.

'Big words,' thought Sera. 'I wonder if she's hiding something like Conan-kun was. Conan-kun thought I didn't notice, but I'm no dummy. So what is Minami-kun up to?'

Heiji was thinking along similar lines. 'The girl's weird, that's for sure. The thing about the dresses was an obvious lie, one that she should've known I'd see through. And yet she still said it. She and that blonde girl must be hatching something secretive. Well, I'm going to find out what! I'll stick to that little girl like glue to see just _what_ those two are up to.'

XXX

_The next day – Agasa's house_

"You're late," said Haibara simply as Minami entered.

"Sorry. Hattori's been following me around all day. I think he's suspecting."

"Well, wouldn't it be _such_ a shame if he found out!" Haibara teased.

"Shut up," said Minami darkly.

"Well come on then!" said Haibara, once again dropping her usual 'cool' façade, "let's start today's lessons!" She tugged on Minami's arm and pulled her away towards the basement.

_Ten minutes later…_

KNOCK KNOCK

"Someone's knocking on the front door," observed Minami. "I bet you anything it's either Hattori, Ran, or the kids."

"You're probably right," Haibara remarked sourly.

Upstairs, they heard Agasa open the door, and the distinct Osaka-ben that marked the arrival of high school detective Heiji Hattori.

"Yo, Agasa-san! Is Kudo here?"

"Uh, Shinichi is in America, Heiji-kun."

"Not Kudo, the _girl_ Kudo, Sakura. Is she here?"

"I think she's working on something with Ai-kun. They won't tell me what."

"Then I, Heiji Hattori, will have to find out!" Heiji proclaimed. He marched right in and headed for the door to the basement.

"Wait Heiji-kun!" exclaimed Agasa, grabbing Heiji by the sleeve. "That probably wouldn't be a smart idea. If they won't let _me_ in, then why should they let _you_ in?"

"Because I'm the detective and detectives are curious by nature," said Heiji, grinning at Agasa evilly. He pulled himself free and went down to the basement.

At the bottom of the stairs, Heiji hesitated for a minute before throwing the door open and striding in. He was met by a _very_ odd sight. Haibara and Minami were busy playing dress-up with dolls.

Heiji started to feel distinctly more worried when he saw the dolls and the little doll clothes. He didn't know _where_ they had come from, since he knew that Haibara didn't care about dolls, as she considered them a 'kid's toy' and she didn't take many strides to pretend she was a kid. Even though he didn't really know either of the girls that well, this was making him downright _spooked_. He attempted to back out the door, but unfortunately, Minami saw him.

"Heiji-niisan!" she exclaimed. "Want to play with us?"

"No, that's OK," he stammered. "Agasa-jiisan just sent me to check up on you two."

"Well, since you're here, Heiji-niisan," said Haibara, "how about we dress _you_ up, too?"

"Minami wants to help!" exclaimed Minami. She reached into a box and pulled out a pink bow. Then she climbed up on the shelf next to Heiji and attempted to affix it to his hair.

"Well, I'll tell Agasa you two are doing just fine," Heiji muttered. Then he turned and ran out as fast as he could go, slamming the door behind him.

* * *

><p>OOCness with cute little girls is always hilarious. And Heiji with a bow would've set off Kazuha like a mad-woman (too bad he ran off). Now for the questions.<p>

1. Where did the dolls and the bow come from? Why would they be in the _basement_ of all places?

2. How much does Sera suspect? How much does Heiji suspect?

3. Why is Haibara acting like a little girl (outside of the act with Heiji and the pink bow)?

Find out next time! And enjoy the story, it's only going to get better from here!

Oh, and I drew a picture of Minami. My drawing skills currently suck, but at least you can tell who it is. View it here (remove spaces when doing copy/paste):

coolkid194. deviantart .com /#/ d4iq6mn

As always, reviews are always nice!


	9. Minami VS Haibara: Who Will Win?

OK, the next chapter is up! As I said last time, I'm on break, so I'm taking the time to try and finish some of my stories. This chapter is the conclusion to Part Two, but I'll be posting a short epilogue sooner or later, so look for that, too. This is easily the longest chapter yet, if you go be word-count.

Oh, and did anyone check out my picture? For a bad artist like myself, I actually think it came out pretty OK.

Note: Updated story description to match new story developments. Saving the Kazuha jealousy thing for later. Just don't know if it'll be this series or not.

* * *

><p>Chapter Nine<p>

Minami and Haibara watched the closed door for a full minute before they simultaneously burst out laughing. Their laughter was uncontrollable, and Minami started rolling around on the floor in sheer joy. Once they caught their breaths, they started putting the dolls away.

"We're lucky Yoshida-san keeps leaving her dolls over here," remarked Haibara.

"I don't think Hattori is going to be poking around again for at least a little while," said Minami. "The look on his face was _priceless_! Speaking of," she directed at Haibara, "how come they were all in the basement? And that bow was here. The kids never come down here."

"Maybe they walked here," said Haibara dryly.

"Or maybe they were _carried_ here!" said Minami, faking her normal deduction pose, "and the most likely culprit would be…and the most likely culprit would be…_you_ Haibara."

"Don't be silly. Why would I want to play with dolls? I'm 84 you know."

"That's why I'm _asking_ you," said Minami simply. "Besides, dolls were a favorite pastime of little girls 84 years ago."

"Shut it," Haibara growled in warning. Minami could tell that Haibara was _really_ mad and decided to just drop it. Then Haibara sighed and said, "Kudo-kun, it's just…at first I resented being a little girl. While I was glad to get away from the Organization, at the time, being a little child was almost a fate worse than death to me.

"But I got used to it. _You_ showed me how. You supported me in my time of need, and you always put the safety of others before yourself. After Ayumi-chan insisted on befriending me, I started to act more and more carefree and like a kid. I just didn't show it to anybody for fear of being teased."

"So now you're enjoying the childhood you never had?"

"In essence. I just had to stagger my time between working on the antidote and free time. I knew that if I told Hakase, my secret would be out in a week, so I bought the toys secretly. Maybe it was too much…"

"Don't be silly, Haibara," said Minami. "You have every right to want a new childhood and a new life. So if you want toys, none of us will stop you. We will all support you. Plus, it will better your disguise."

"I'm just afraid I'll let my Org sense die if I do this too much."

Minami put a hand on her shoulder and looked into her eyes. "If you lose your sense, then we'll track them down the old-fashioned way: detective work. Those guys might think they're on top of the world, but even the most perfect people make mistakes. Or in this case, the polar opposite of perfect. Evilly perfect."

"But how will you track them?" asked Haibara worriedly. "These guys are pros!"

"Exactly. That's how we'll find them. We'll use their overconfidence to their advantage. When they commit a crime, we'll know exactly who did it instantly. After all, no normal crime is perfect. A crime that is _too_ perfect will have their mark all over it. _That's_ how we'll find them. So don't you worry."

"Thanks, Kudo-kun. You always seem to know what to say," said Haibara gratefully.

"Well of course. You remind me a lot of Irene Adler. So if I'm Sherlock Holmes, all I have to do is emulate my words based on his to her."

"So I'm just a character in a book?" asked Haibara, all traces of being grateful having left her voice.

"Of course not!" said Minami, immediately backtracking. "It's just that I know what to say to help calm down a person with a personality like yours. I'm not quoting Holmes here; I'm being sincere."

"You mean that?" asked Haibara in surprise.

"Of course I do. As your best friend."

"Thank you, Kudo-kun." Haibara then did something OOC for her. She went and threw her arms around Minami. As Conan, she would've squirmed from the contact, but as Minami, she understood the plight of a fellow female and allowed it.

Eventually, Haibara let go and took out a bracelet. It was simple, woven with the English letters _BFF_.

"'Best friends forever'?" asked Minami, taking the bracelet.

"Why not?" she shrugged. "We're in the exact same plight now."

"Thanks, Haibara," said Minami, putting it on. "But don't you have one?"

"No. I'd like to maintain my friendship with Ayumi-chan, and both of us wearing the exact same bracelet will ruin any chances of that."

"I understand," said Minami. "So I'll just say that it's from my old friend in America?"

"Do that," said Haibara. "Only the two of us will know the truth, and that's all that really matters, right?"

"If you say so. But…" Minami began, but was interrupted by her phone ringing.

"It's from Ran," said Minami. She saw it was the pink phone, so that meant no voice changer.

"Hello?" she asked. Then she held the phone a foot away from her ear as she got chewed by Ran. Finally, Ran hung up.

"We are in _so_ much trouble," said Minami. "Apparently Hattori blabbed to Ran and Kazuha. They want me home now with, and I quote, 'no ifs, ands, or buts'.

"Just as well. It was _your_ idea, after all."

"But they were _your_ dolls!"

They started arguing, but were interrupted by a loud banging noise as Agasa rushed into the basement.

"What's all the racket? First I hear Ran-kun's voice, and then I find you two arguing. And why are there dolls everywhere?" Agasa scratched his head in confusion, more worried than upset.

"Edogawa-san pulled a prank on Hattori-kun, and now she's trying to pin it on me."

"Well, I don't care _who_ did _what_," said Agasa sternly. "You two should know better than this. You're acting like an old married couple."

"Hey! Two little girls here!" squeaked Minami. "Gross!"

"Shinichi, you were born a man, and that's how I still think of you. And the way you were bickering with Ai-kun just now is not fitting behavior for a teenage boy, let alone a teenage boy in the body of a little girl. Now apologize."

"Only if Ai-chan does," said Minami, sticking her nose in the air and facing away from Haibara. Haibara did the same.

Agasa had had enough. "If you two aren't going to act like your normal selves, fine. But I'll tell Ran-kun what's going on, and _she'll_ straighten you two out. I'll tell her the truth, the _real_ truth."

"I'm sorry Haibara," said Minami at once, turning around.

"Me too, Kudo-kun." They shook on it, and then Minami said, "I'd better be getting back to the Detective Agency! I'll see you two later!" A minute later, she was gone.

"I'll never understand that boy…uh, girl," said Agasa, watching Minami run off down the street.

"She's a unique one, that's for sure," Haibara agreed. "She'll go far."

"Now what?" asked Agasa.

"Now…we wait."

* * *

><p>Ha! Some hilarious dialogue, Agasa's timely entrance, and, of course, the sudden turn in conversation from friends to fighters and back to friends. I hope you enjoyed this.<p>

I explained most of why Haibara is so OOC, but I'm saving the rest for later. And the 'Ayumi-chan's and 'Ai-chan's were deliberate. I just never expected Haibara to ever get told off by _Agasa_ of all people.

The epilogue will tie of some loose ends and will lead into the File 800 story. No spoilers though. You'll have to read it for yourself (if you haven't already)!

Also, if you take the time to file a 'Favorite Story', the least you can do is review too to show why you marked it as such. Reviews are always appreciated!


	10. Epilogue: New Website

OK, I promised this, and now it's here. Please enjoy it, although it's short.

* * *

><p>Part Two Epilogue<p>

Minami was grounded for three days for threatening such a prestigious teen as Heiji Hattori. Kazuha took it as a personal insult that Minami and Haibara had tried to do something so degrading to Heiji, so she had convinced Ran to extend her sentence.

Heiji had not investigated again. When he had left that night to return to Osaka, something on his face told Minami that he'd be back before long, and that she was in trouble when it happened.

Ai Haibara was in a distinctly cheerier mood. Her bond with Minami might have been unnoticed by everyone at first, but it soon became apparent that they were indeed close friends, closer even that Ran and Sonoko.

Sera had not dropped the subject of Minami. So now she had to deal with Sera attempting to find out her secret. But unlike Heiji, Sera wasn't easy to persuade. As a girl herself, she didn't care about playing with the little girls, but she got frustrated whenever they dropped their normal 'adult-like' personas in favor of their 'little girl' ones.

About a week after all this was going on, Kogoro made a remark one day that would eventually lead to another lead to the Organization.

"You know, with the popularity of the Internet nowadays, why doesn't the agency make a website? We'd bring in a ton more clients!" 'And a ton more hot babes!' Kogoro added to himself.

'He just wants more money for beer,' thought Minami irritably, turning back to the book she was reading.

"That's actually not a bad idea Dad," said Ran, poking her head out from the kitchen. "Maybe than I can afford to pay back Shinichi for the time he took me for the restaurant."

"Forget that kid," said Kogoro. "He paid for it with his dad's credit card, right? They have a ton of money, so they can afford it. We don't, which is why we need the website." He popped open a can of beer and began chugging it.

"Well, if you want a website so bad, then how about you make us one?" asked Ran in a falsely sweet voice.

"Uh, well, I…I don't really, well, I don't think I'd do a good job at it," Kogoro stammered.

'You have no clue where to even begin, do you?' asked Minami, sighing inwardly. 'I guess I'd better bail him out, as per the usual.'

"Ran-neechan, Agasa-hakase showed me how to make one!"

"Oh would you, Minami-chan? That'd be so helpful!"

And so, Minami Edogawa was charged with making the Agency's website, which in turn prompted a bloody murder in the agency's bathroom, which in turn led to the next Organization confrontation.

END OF PART TWO

* * *

><p>Now for the usual end of story stuff. Although this chapter says 'epilogue', it is only the epilogue for this part. I plan on writing more to this series as time passes. Heiji and Kazuha will likely make reappearances later, but not for a while. You all noticed I changed the description, right? That's why: I'm saving that idea.<p>

Part Three could be one of many things. I could do a Kid heist, a Ayumi vs. Haibara confrontation (highly unlikely), I could set a BO thing up based on the File 800 arc, and more! I haven't decided! I accept requests from anyone, and I'll be looking through Part One for unused ideas, too. Or you can come up with one of your own! In the meantime, I will be working on other stories, so you'll have to deal with those for the next few months.

The end of this story sets up the File 800 stuff being serialized right now. As of this writing, it is still ongoing. Therefore, I can't even _consider_ writing Part Three until the arc ends and after the immediate aftermath.

Finally, I sincerely thank everyone who has reviewed and stayed loyal even though I never updated much for a while. I enjoy reading your reviews more than you can imagine. Plus, they give me the willpower to keep writing. And I set a record! 41 reviews (not counting this epilogue) is the most I've ever had for a story, and I've written longer stories. So thanks again!

CoolKid94, signing off until next time!

PS: Do not file a 'Story Alert' from this point on. You're just wasting five seconds of your life. Now, an 'Author Alert' is more than OK, and will tell you when I post Part Three. Use it instead so you won't make me mad.


End file.
